


We Could Get Lost

by angrysaltmachine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysaltmachine/pseuds/angrysaltmachine
Summary: ...a small drabble that wouldn't get out of my head.





	We Could Get Lost

Clarke sometimes wondered why she had relented on taking up residence in Washington of all places. Lexa and her love of trees. But she loved Lexa, and so would of course sacrifice constant sunlight for her. Now they are here. It is foggy, rainy, thunderclaps are rumbling through the air. The little cabin Lexa insisted on five years ago, deep in the forever damp forests of northern Washington was warm and full and snuggly safe from the rain. Minus the annoying leak in the bathroom that no one discussed. The fireplace crackled away in the corner, and Clarke sat contentedly, snuggled on their threadbare couch that had seen them through California to New York, to Maine, back to New York, that terrible aching period of storage when Clarke and Lexa split up and couldn’t decide who got the couch, back to California, and now sagged heavy and worn in Washington. 

Clarke stared out into the gentle rain beyond the massive sliding glass to their backyard, re positioning when a small mountain of orange fur pelted up onto the couch to puddle next to her bare feet. “Charlie, you’re much too fat.” She murmurs, tickling her fingers through the soft fur. He gazed up at her as if to reproachfully say “And who’s fault is that?” before settling for purring gently at her petting. She smiles down at her child, he may be fat, but she’d be lost without him. “Where’s your mumma, child?” Clarke whispers, as she bends to press her nose to his soft head. Charlie lets out a trilling little mew, gives a sharp flick of his tail. Well. What did that mean?

Not a minute later, Clarke hears the front door being shoved open, a pair of keys being tossed into the bowl by the door, and heavy thud of boots. So that’s what Charlie had meant. Lexa was home. Clarke turned to look over the back of the couch to see her wife still standing in the little sunken stone mud area that bridged the front door and the main area. “Hey, stranger.” Clarke said, a soft smile forming on her lips. Lexa pushed the hood of her sodden poncho back, dropping her weekend pack to the stone with a heavy thump. She smiled tiredly back to her wife, “Hello, I’m looking for my wife. It’s been so long since I’ve seen her I can’t recall her face.” The brunette woman rambled as she continued to strip off her soaked outerwear, toeing off mud caked boots and socks before stepping up into the living room and crossing it to enter the master bedroom.  
Clarke laughed, stretching out and sinking into the couch, forcing Charlie back to the floor with an indignant squeak. “I think you may find her here on this couch.” Clarke called, over the sound of the shower sputtering to life. Fifteen minutes tick by, and Lexa stepped out from their bedroom finally, clad in a sweater and boxers patterned with cartoon carrots. 

“How was the trek?” Clarke asked, stretching a hand over the arm of the couch, wiggling her fingers toward the brunette. Lexa groaned exaggeratedly, slumping over to perch on the arm of the couch and tangle her hand with Clarke’s, stroking a rough thumb over the blonde’s. “It was…good.” Lexa mused, gazing down softly into Clarke’s eyes. “Long. I missed you, and our small child. But it had been too long since the last time I got out there. It was peaceful.” She said with a chuckle. 

Lexa had been on a four-day loop trek through upper Olympia with a couple of her college mates. Clarke was…not that committed and had opted out. Really the most Clarke would do is day trips, and overnights even stretched her tolerance, much to Lexa’s chagrin. The longer trips were left to Lexa alone, sometimes with a plus one of their Akita, Artemis. He’d tagged along with her this time. Clarke sat up, a bit alarmed that she hadn’t seen the big dog come in. “Artemis is staying an extra day with Emily and Chuck,” Lexa informed her as she felt her wife go tense. “He wouldn’t load up in the truck with me, so they’re going to truck him back up to us in the morning before they head out.” Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, letting the worry flood out of her. “He’s such an inconvenience” She groaned. “Chuck loves him, he was only too happy to keep him on another day. No worries” Lexa told her as she stood back up, taking her hand back from Clarke and stretching up onto her toes, groaning as her back popped, knees and shoulders following. 

Clarke pushed herself up so that she was leaning on the arm, crossing her legs together. She sighed, feeling warmth build tightly in her chest. Lexa had moved around to the front of the couch now, and stood at the slide doors, staring out into their backyard. She loved Lexa so much. Just seeing her gazing peacefully out into the woods of their yard, looking so content and beautiful made her want to cry. “Lexa.” Clarke called, and the brunette turned, moving back across the small space separating them. Clarke put a hand against Lexa’s hip, sliding her fingers beneath the hem of her sweater. Lexa bit her lip, reaching her own hand out to bury her fingers in Clarke’s golden hair, pushing her hair back and then letting her hand drop to the wrist of the hand Clarke traced her hip with. The two women just stared into one another’s eyes for a few moments, breathing each other in, treasuring the closeness. The blonde pulled her hand back, scooting forward on the couch, and swiftly pulled her own sweater off over her head before letting it drop to the floor, leaving her upper body bared to Lexa’s gaze. “Strip.” Clarke breathed out. 

Lexa raised a brow, but there was no hint of heat behind Clarke’s tone, and so she knew exactly what her wife was requesting. Lexa removed her clothing, piling into the floor beside Clarke’s sweater, and slid naked into the blonde’s lap. She wrapped her legs around Clarke’s waist and her arms about her neck. Clarke’s own arms slid around Lexa’s waist. She trailed her hands up and down the smooth, warm skin of Lexa’s back, pushed her face into the curve of her left shoulder. Lexa hummed happily, resting her head against Clarke’s. Sometimes her wife just needed absolute closeness, and Lexa was happy to give it to her. Clarke squeezed her tightly, pulling back and pressing a kiss to the brunette’s chin, her cheeks, and then down again to her shoulder before burrowing back in against her lovely wife. “I love you” Clarke breathed softly into Lexa’s skin. Lexa closed her eyes, almost suffocated by the intense emotion washing over her at Clarke’s words. As long as they had been together, those words still had the same affect as if Clarke was saying them for the first time, and not for the thousandth. She pressed a trembling kiss to Clarke’s temple. “I love you too, Clarke” she whispered, holding her love more tightly to her body.

Sometimes Clarke wondered why she had relented and allowed the move to the seclusion of Washington, but in moments like this, with her wife twined around her, pressed so intimately together, in their warm little house with their cat and their dog, she understood its magic.


End file.
